The long term objectives of the proposed study are: (1) to gain a better understanding of how racial identity functions for young adolescents; (2) to examine how background and school contextual factors influence racial identity development for these groups. These two goals will help to inform a larger goal: to understand how racial identity is related to perceptions of social contest and subsequent experiences in that context. The present study is an initial step towards these long term goals. The proposed study investigates ethnic identity development and African American racial identity in adolescents and college-aged adults, as well as the subsequent relationship between the two constructs and self-esteem. Ethnic identity development refers to the extent to which individuals have explored ideas about race and committed beliefs about their racial membership group. African American racial identity refers to the specific beliefs and attitudes that the individual holds with regard to being African American racial identity refers to the specific beliefs and attitudes that the individual holds with regard to being African American, specifically. First, the assumed relationship between ethnic identity development and general ego development will be tested.